In recent years, audio cassette tapes, and even more recently digital audio compact discs, have become the preferred media for recorded information such as music, speeches, etc. These newer forms of technology are beginning to outnumber the heretofore popular phonograph records. Many individuals have replaced or are in the process of replacing their phonograph record libraries with compact discs and/or cassette tapes. These individuals also have necessarily replaced their phonograph record players with compact disc players and/or cassette tape players. Cassette players now are widely used in automobiles and in many dwellings and businesses. The relatively new compact disc players are gaining wide acceptance in homes and other locations. Thus, an ever-increasing number of individuals own either a cassette tape player or a compact disc player, or both, as well as the cassette tapes and compact discs for replay thereon.
The known prior art includes many types of containers for storing either cassette tape boxes or compact disc boxes, which containers perform their intended storage purpose satisfactorily. However, none of these known prior art containers satisfactorily stores both cassette tape boxes and compact disc boxes.
The closest known prior art to the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,514,170; 4,741,438; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 296,153. The '170 patent shows stackable and interlocking containers but does not show a container adapted to receive both cassette tape boxes and compact disc boxes. The '438 patent discloses a storage tray capable of receiving dual and single compact disc boxes, and which is self-interlocking with other similar storage trays for forming a self-constructing cabinet, but which is not adapted to receive cassette tape boxes in addition to the compact disc boxes as is my storage container. The '153 design patent shows a cassette tape carrying case which also is not adapted to receive compact disc boxes.
Therefore, the need exists for a storage container adapted to receive both cassette tape boxes and compact disc boxes, and which can be interconnected with other similar storage containers to form a larger storage unit.